


Timelines

by Fish_and_Celery



Category: Gintama
Genre: Angst, Gen, Just slightly, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:14:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fish_and_Celery/pseuds/Fish_and_Celery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Japan is not an empire. Gintoki regrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timelines

Japan was not an empire.

  
The Shogunate sat at the centre of politics, a pretty, pretty figurehead for the every changing factions of Amanto, whose background probably made the Harusame pirates’ seem clean and tame by comparison. The Bakufu bigwig sucked up to the aliens, and filled their already fat wallets until they strained at the seams. The emperor, lost somewhere between stiff traditions and Amanto suppression, had not even been heard from in years. If the Shogun had been turned into a puppet, then what chance did the reclusive imperial house have?

Gintoki awakes at some midnight hour, dreams torn with the old scars of memories of war, stirred from the recesses of his mind by fresh wounds not yet healed from sharp blades and a sharper madness still, Takasugi’s laughter haunting Gintoki. The war. The memories had not surfaced so rebelliously in a long time. The blood and death and blackness of the battlefield, and the pit pit pat of the constant rain in those last few months of fighting. Sakata Gintoki, no matter how much of a hero, and the hero of a JUMP comedy at that, was still human, and on nights like these, he wonders, and thinks of another history of another world, where the Emperor would be someone again, and where their troops would have won that war.

And he can only grin a wry, bitter grin to himself, and pour another glass of saccharine strawberry milk to drown out the bitter taste such thoughts left in the back of this throat, and hope that damned gorilla of a puppeteer would give the souls of his dead comrades some sort of closure, whatever other trials that monkey might have had planned for Gin-san.

**Author's Note:**

> oops I meta'd


End file.
